


Thank God for Drama Club

by awkwardturtle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles joins a drama club, That's all that's there to it really, and a video drives Derek insane, that video of Dylan dancing killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardturtle/pseuds/awkwardturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds the video of Stiles dancing at his drama club and then walks into a wall. Two days later he's watched it 40 times. </p><p>Like seriously this is a drabble that's the product of not enough sleep and too much heat. England should not be this hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Drama Club

**Author's Note:**

> Has everyone seen that video of Dylan dancing with the cast of The Maze Runner?
> 
> It's here if you haven't:
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ni-JIdg0aY
> 
> but seriously watch at your own risk because my mouth would not stop watering.

The first time Derek sees that bloody video of Stiles dancing it’s Monday morning and he walks into a wall. He’s glad that the large bruise on his head is already fading because having to explain that it was sustained because of Stiles Stilinski’s God damn hips…oh God he doesn’t even want to think about it. Who even knew that Stiles had that kind of muscle definition or could move like _that_? Okay lie, he did. Anyone who’d ever watched Stiles wield his bat, his moves swift and lithe and the hint of toned biceps beneath layers of plaid knew that when needed Stiles could morph from klutzilla to a deadly assassin, he snorts at the corniness of his own thoughts, laughing until he realises how crazy he sounds. Damn Stiles and his beautiful hips. Derek turns off his phone and stuffs it away before he pops a boner over a bloody video like a pubescent teen.

By Wednesday he’s ashamed to admit that he’s watched it forty times but he can’t help himself. He’s a 24 year old man but Lord help him if the sight of the 18 year old thrusting his hips like that doesn’t get him hot under the collar. It’s obscene, that’s what it is. If he had any idea when he’d encouraged Stiles to take drama as an enrichment that he’d be posting videos like that…it’s a bloody drama club! There is no dancing involved in drama!

  
When Peter asks him why the internet history shows his been on Beacon Hill’s high school website forty times he curses himself for syncing his phone to the laptop…technology these days…and here he thought he was being discreet watching it on his phone and only in the confines of his bedroom. He hastily makes up an excuse about booking Isaac’s homeroom meeting online and looking at the holiday timetable in order to plan training sessions before rushing out the door. He can hear Peter cackling as he heads down the stairs from his loft but fuck him, Derek wasn’t lying…he had been doing that before he was side tracked by the “Latest Item" feed.

Friday and it’s pack night and he’s been on edge all evening. He feels like they all know. His sure Lydia knows if the looks she’s chucking his way are anything to go by-the how she knows beats him but he wouldn’t put it past her to be in cahoots with Peter. He’s sitting as far away from Stiles as possible, his legs tucked up under himself and resolutely not looking at the boy. When the credits roll for Captain America and Isaac picks up The Amazing Spiderman (great another brunette with fricking amazing hips) Derek grabs the empty popcorn bowl and mumbles something about a refill. 

  
He rests his head against the cool metal of fridge and wonders what their reaction would be if he headed to bed early, it had become custom to put in DVD after DVD until they all knock out in a huge pile in front of the TV.  
Stiles had smelt like a mixture of hurt and confusion when Derek had opted to sit in the armchair than on the love seat besides him like he usually did, it quickly turned to anger when he realised that Derek was ignoring him too. The taste of it still lingers bitter on his tongue but he just can’t okay?

  
He can’t sit next to Stiles and act like everything’s normal, banter with him, argue with him when he’s spent every night in the last week dreaming of putting his mouth all over Stiles’ sweaty skin. It had been easy to ignore before, push his growing attraction to Stiles to the back of his mind; pretend he didn’t love Stiles’ quick wit or expressive face, that he enjoyed the boy’s knowledge vomits or had to adjust himself because of those God damn forearms but now? Now he has an internet history that has one link as it’s last 63 entries and he can’t ignore it anymore.

He takes a deep breath, fills up the bowl and pretends his betas probably haven’t heard him having a minuscule breakdown.

He walks back out only to regret his entire life. There on the screen of Jackson’s laptop is Stiles in a woman’s shirt singing along to the Spice Girls. Fuck his life, seriously fuck it. Jackson is howling with laughter and Stiles is bright red but chuckling lightly and Derek.can’t.take.this.anymore.

He turns straight on his heels and walks back to the kitchen. Yep he’s definitely heading to bed early today.  
His resolve crumbles around him when he looks up and finds Stiles’ reflection in the mirror, his hips cocked and arms crossed tightly. Derek can’t help but take a cursory glance  and yep Stiles is angry if the frowny eyebrows are anything to go by (and Stiles has the gall to say Derek’s have a language of their own)

"What the actual fuck Derek?" Stiles hisses out, as if keeping quiet would stop the pack listening in.

"Stiles"

"Don’t ‘Stiles’ me mister, you have been an utter grumpy pants all evening!" he spits out and damn Derek just wants to get that frown off his face.

"I have not-"

"Yes you have!" Stiles doesn’t even let him finish, stream rolling his words now. “You’ve spoken to no one, barely even grunted at us. Lydia threatened to put on The Notebook and you nodded like you weren’t paying attention because you weren’t paying attention! You’ve been sitting by yourself and pretending that I don’t exist and fine I get that you don’t like me,"

What?

"Actually no I really don’t because we are friends who argue and joke but suddenly noooo the great Derek Hale is too great for mere mortals like me but seriously if you can’t stand the sight of me, not even tolerate it enough to watch a stupid little video-"

What on earth?

"Than you God damn tell me so Derek. I’m old enough to get that some people just won’t like me no matter how much I want them to or how hard I try"

Derek turns to see Stiles wiping tears of anger and

"Iwantoputmymouthalloveryourhips" he hears Jackson groan and Scott’s confused ‘What?’

"What?!" Stiles unknowingly echoes. There was no point backing out now, everyone had heard it.

"I want to put my mouth all over your bloody hips," he shakes his head, “Scratch that I want to put them all over you. Have wanted to for awhile now but that stupid video of you dancing…"

"Oh my God!" Stiles exclaims, his body relaxing and a pleased smile crossing his face. “You’re blushing. You were turned on by a stupid video of me!" he laughs, absolutely delighted and Derek would gladly watch the world burn as long as he got to hear that sound.  
Derek feels his face heat up even more.

“ _Oh!_  Did you like that other video? Of me dressed like a girl?" he’s steadily stalking closer, backing Derek up against the fridge. Derek hears Isaac’s gagging and Scott’s horrified exclaim before there’s a mad rush of footsteps than the slamming of the door.

"I-" he licks his lips, watches Stiles follow the movement and tries again “I like you. In every way." he stutters out. Stiles’ predatory grin softens into a sweet one, edging on shy.

"That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me. I like you too. Like a lot." he says with that warm smile and Derek, Derek wants to taste that smile, see if tastes as sweet as it looks.

"I’m gonna kiss you now." he warns because there’s no way he’s messing this up.

Stiles just nods and moves closer, allowing Derek to capture his lips.

Thank God for drama club.

* * *

 

Thanks for reading. This was written on my phone so I apologise for any mistakes. 


End file.
